


Wait For Me

by LaxSwagg77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxSwagg77/pseuds/LaxSwagg77
Summary: "Lily, take Harry and Go!" or Lily's final thoughts as she tried to save her son
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Wait For Me from Hadestown

“Lily, take Harry and go!”

She raced up the stairs, slamming the door shut, desperately looking around the room for something, anything, that could stop him, that could save them, placing Harry in his crib.

Lily pushed the dresser against the door, ignoring the noise from downstairs and the green flash that turned her legs to jelly.

Green eyes met hers, and Lily knew she couldn’t let her husband’s sacrifice be for nothing.

She’d sacrifice herself before that would happen.

Prophecy or no, they had worked too hard for a better world for their son.

She hadn’t realized she had moved across the room until she felt herself press a kiss on her son’s black hair, reminiscent of the unruly mane she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

A prayer whispered across her lips, the hope for a brighter future for him, for a life knowing love and that he was loved by them, as the door behind her burst open.

Steadying herself with a deep breath, Lily turned, facing her fears dead on as he stalked into the room.

Denying his requests as her last stand, and as the green light flashed again, her thoughts drifted away from her son behind her and instead to the shadow in the doorway.

_“Wait for me, I’m coming too”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
